


Des images et des mots

by Lanae



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Cette fic est un recueil de textes écris lors des soirées "Ecriture en image" du Collectif NoName. Le but de ces soirées est d'écrire un texte de 600 mots maximum à partir d'une image imposée.Les fandoms et les ratings vont donc varier avec chaque texte.Bonne lecture





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Et nous commençons ce nouveau recueil par ... surprise surprise... un texte avec Steve et Bucky. Je suis certaine que vous ne vous y attendiez pas.
> 
> Rating : K

Il y avait trop de monde. 

Il aurait dû se douter à la seconde où il était entré dans la pièce, au moment même où il avait vu les tables, qu’il ne pourrait pas tenir toute la soirée. Mais Steve avait placé une main dans son dos, chaude, rassurante, stable. Il lui avait glissé à l’oreille que tout irait bien, que leurs amis se mariaient et qu’ils devaient être là. Que Pepper et Tony leur avait demandé d’être là.

Alors Bucky s’était avancé. Il devait bien ça à Steve, pour tout ce qu’il supportait de sa part. Il devait bien ça à Tony, qui l’acceuillait en ce jour si spécial, malgré ce qu’il avait fait à ses parents. 

Il avait rejoint sa place, heureusement dos à un mur.

Peu à peu la salle se remplit. Bucky savait qu’aucune arme n’aurait pu passer la sécurité du lieu, mais il surveilla quand même chaque personne qui entra. Il y avait très exactement trois cent quatre vingt treize invités. Plus l’armada de serveur. Plus tout le personnel des cuisines. 

Il y avait trop de monde. 

L’apéritif et les discours se passèrent sans problème. Steve, assis à ses côtés, souriait devant le bonheur évident de leurs amis. Et Bucky était heureux lui aussi. Vraiment. Mais il sentait ses réserves se vider, lentement mais surement. 

L’entrée arriva et pendant quelques instants le brouhaha continu s’estompa. Quand les discussions reprirent de plus belle, il plia sa fourchette tellement il la serra fort. Steve lui jeta un coup d’oeil inquiet, mais Bucky secoua la tête imperceptiblement. 

_Ca va aller. Mange._

Il fit tous les exercices de relaxation que Sam lui avait appris. Toutes les techniques qu’il connaissait pour repousser les crises de panique. Mais quand enfin le plat principal arriva, il les avait tous épuisés.

Sa respiration s’accéléra. Il sentait la sueur commencer à s’accumuler sur sa lèvre supérieure, dans son dos, à la racine des cheveux sur sa nuque. 

Il devait partir d’ici. Tout de suite. Avant de craquer. Avant de présenter un danger pour les autres invités. Avant de gâcher le mariage de Pepper et Tony.

Il allait se tourner vers Steve pour lui dire tout ça quand il sentit que l’on tirait sa chaise lentement. Son petit ami était déjà debout et lui tendait la main. Il la saisit et se leva à son tour. Steve le dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait à moins de trois mètres de leur table.  

Une fois ouverte, ils se retrouvèrent sur une terrasse qui surplombait la ville. Dans un coin, illuminé par un seul spot, se tenait une petite table. Ils s’en approchèrent et Steve attrapa la feuille posée dessus. Il sourit en la lisant puis la tendit à Bucky.

Dans l’écriture en pattes de mouche de Stark était écrit : 

**L’échelle à votre gauche vous amènera au cent trente deuxième étage. De là, vous pourrez prendre les ascenseurs. Merci d’être venus.**

**PS : et merci de n’avoir tué personne.**

Bucky sourit à son tour. Cet idiot lui avait préparé une porte de sortie. En plein préparatif pour son grand jour, il avait pensé à lui. 

Steve l’attira vers l’échelle et le poussa à descendre avant lui. Une fois seuls dans l’ascenseur, Bucky passa une main sur son visage. Il était épuisé.

“Rappelle moi de rester en petit comité pour notre mariage.”

Steve le regarda surpris. Puis il répondit : 

“Parce que tu as l’intention de m’épouser un jour ?”

“Bien entendu. Dès que tu veux.”

Steve se rapprocha encore un peu.

“Demain alors.”

Bucky posa une main sur sa poitrine et un baiser sur ses lèvres.

“Okay. Demain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On change de fandom pour celui, et on passe à Supernatural.
> 
> Rating : K

 

Quelqu’un toquait à la porte.

Quelqu’un toquait à la porte du bunker. Celle qui était invisible aux yeux de toutes les créatures vivantes. Et mortes.

Au début, Dean avait décidé de l’ignorer. Qui que se soit, il n’avait pas la clé. Et toutes les personnes qui lui importaient - à savoir son frère,Sam, et son petit ami, Cas - avaient la clé. Mais devant l’obstination de l’idiot qui tambourinait sur la porte en métal, il du se rendre à l’évidence. il n’allait pas abandonner.

Il se leva et monta l’escalier en fer forgé. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, prêt à faire face à cette nouvelle menace.

Et se retrouva face à face avec un livreur. L’homme lui présenta un carton posé à ses pieds. 

“J’ai un colis pour un certain…” il fronça les sourcils, “Castiel Winchester. C’est bien ici ?”

Cas s’était fait livrer un colis ? Et par Fedex en plus. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Sa curiosité piquée, Dean acquiesça.

“Oui, il habite bien là.”

“Et vous êtes son.. ?”

La manière dont le livreur le regardait, avec méfiance, le fit répondre sans réfléchir : 

“Son mari. Maintenant, vous me laissez ce paquet ou vous revenez quand il sera là ?”

Le livreur avait l’air scandalisé mais il lui tendit son dossier et un crayon.

“Signez ici, s’il-vous-plait?”

Dean obtempéra. Il ramassa le colis et claqua la porte au visage du livreur.

Le carton était léger. Il n’émit aucun bruit quand Dean le secoua. Qu’est ce qu’il y avait dedans ? Cas était capable de se déplacer dans n’importe quel endroit du monde en un battement d’ailes. Pourquoi aurait-il choisi de se faire livrer ? 

Il posa le carton sur la table de briefing. Il sortit un couteau de la poche arrière de son jean. Une fois la lame posée sur le scotch, il hésita. Il voyait déjà le visage de Cas, partagé entre la colère et la déception quand il se rendrait compte que Dean avait ouvert son colis. 

Mais il voulait savoir ce qui était à l’intérieur. Peut-être que l’expéditeur lui donnerait un indice ? Il regarda l’étiquette : Amazon.

Il grogna. Ca pouvait être tout et n’importe quoi. 

Il décida qu’il pouvait attendre, qu’il n’avait pas besoin de savoir tout de suite. Il cuisinerait Cas ce soir. Il s’éloigna de la table, prêt à reprendre sa place devant la télé. Mais au lieu de continuer son chemin, il fit demi tour. Cette fois, il n’arrêta pas son geste et moins de trente secondes plus tard, il se trouvait devant plusieurs ensemble de lingerie féminine. A sa taille. Ou à celle de Cas. Il ne savait pas vraiment. 

Pourquoi est-ce que son petit ami avait acheté tous ça ? Il était hors de question qu’il les porte. Il caressa la dentelle fine et le satin. Par contre, voir Cas dedans, ça c’était une idée intéressante. Il referma rapidement le paquet et le laissa à sa place, sa curiosité enfin assouvie. 

Quand il revint dans la pièce, juste avant le repas, le carton avait disparut et Sam et Cas étaient en train de lire. Dean s’installa sur la chaise à côté de l’ange. Il se racla la gorge et son frère leva les yeux vers lui. Il l’observa deux secondes puis se tourna vers Cas : 

“Tu me dois cinquante dollars.”

L’ange interrompit sa lecture pour le regarder lui aussi. Puis il sortit son portefeuille et en tira un billet qu’il tendit à Sam. Dean regarda l’échange, confus, puis il demanda : 

“C’est quoi cette histoire ?”

Ce fut Castiel qui lui répondit : 

“Tu es beaucoup trop curieux, Dean. Ca causera ta perte un jour.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour cette image, je me suis lancée dans ma première originale. Il faut bien prendre des risques parfois.
> 
> Nalou : j'espère que Nes est toujours heureux d'avoir fait une apparition en guest star.

Il attendait depuis quatre heures. La seule raison pour laquelle il le savait était parce qu’il y avait une horloge à côté du banc sur lequel il était assis. Une horloge et rien d’autre. Que des champs à perte de vue.

Son téléphone était à cours de batterie depuis bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler un taxi. Encore qu’il n’avait pas de quoi le payer. Il avait utilisé toutes ses économies pour acheter le billet de bus qui l’avait amené jusqu’ici. 

Sur un coup de tête. 

Un coup de tête idiot, il s’en rendait compte maintenant. 

Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de quitter la maison de ses parents pour venir se perdre ici ? 

Il soupira.

Il savait très exactement ce qui l’avait poussé à partir. Enfin  _qui_  était plus juste. Un  _qui_  avec de magnifiques yeux verts, des cheveux de la couleur des blés, des taches de rousseur et un sourire qui donnait envie à Raphael de s’agenouiller à ses pieds. 

Un  _qui_ , qui était censé venir le chercher à l’arrêt du bus. Il y avait quatre heures de cela. Pourquoi n’était-il pas encore là ? Il n’avait aucune possibilité de le contacter maintenant que son téléphone était H.S. 

Il n’était vraiment qu’un idiot. 

Il jeta un oeil à l’horloge : 4H30. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, mais il ignorait à quelle distance il se trouvait du prochain village. Il allait devoir se mettre en route. Il appellerait ses parents et leur demanderait de lui envoyer assez d’argent pour rentrer. Il était parti en secret, leur envoyant un sms qu’une fois certain qu’ils ne pourraient pas le rattraper. Ils allaient lui passer le savon du siècle. Lui supprimer son accès à internet. Peut-être même son ordinateur.

Il se leva et attrapa son sac. Il regarda de chaque côté de la route. Dans quelle direction était la ville la plus proche ?

Maudissant encore une fois son manque de préparation, il se dirigea vers le soleil. 

Il plissa les yeux quand il vit apparaître une silhouette au loin. 

Elle venait dans sa direction, rapidement. Il se rendit compte après quelques minutes que c’était un cavalier. Il tenait par la bride un second cheval. Raphael s’arrêta. Qui que ce soit, il pourrait lui indiquer son chemin. 

Ce ne fut que lorsque l’inconnu remonta son chapeau que Raphael le reconnu.

“Sacha ! Je croyais que tu m’avais oublié.”

Le sourire de son ami était encore plus éblouissant en vrai que sur leurs appels vidéos. 

“Je suis désolé, Raphael. Mais ma voiture n’a pas voulu démarrer. Ma soeur était déjà partie avec celle de mes parents et cette beauté,” il tapota le flanc de son cheval, “était au fin fond de la pâture, j’ai du lui courir après trente minutes avant de pouvoir le seller.”

Soulagé de ne pas avoir été la victime d’une mauvaise blague, Raphael s’approcha de la monture. Il caressa son cou.

“Content de faire enfin ta connaissance, Nes.”

L’animal plaça ses naseaux dans ses cheveux. Il inspira, puis expira, envoyant voler ses mèches brunes dans tous les sens. 

“Il t’aime bien.”

Raphael leva les yeux vers Sacha, un grand sourire aux lèvres : 

“Ton cheval à bon goût, que veux tu.”

Les yeux de Sacha pétillaient de joie.

“Très bon goût en effet. Aller installe toi.”

Il regarda avec inquiétude la seconde monture. 

“Euh… c‘est-à-dire que…”

“Tu ne sais pas monter ?”

Il rougit.

“Absolument pas. Désolé.”

“Pas grave. Tu vas monter avec moi.”

Il rougit de plus belle et saisit la main qui était tendue vers lui. 

Il n’était peut-être pas si idiot après tout.


End file.
